


Slip of the Tongue

by VirtualNight



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fantrolls, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 20:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirtualNight/pseuds/VirtualNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dormir confronts Achlys about the secret of his blood color and his worries about the lime-blood's safety. However, the situation takes an unexpected turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slip of the Tongue

Placing both hands on Achlys’s shoulder’s he held him still. It seemed that physical contact was the only way to really make him pay attention to the yellow-blood, or at least the only way that did not also result in him getting very grumpy. That serious gaze darted from Dormir’s hand, to his face, then to a distant point behind him as he tried to push past. The grip on his shoulders was tightened though, so he stopped.

“Achlys, I’m serious. I don’t want to become a liability to you by..y’know, being privy to that kind of information..”

Voice trailing off into a mumble, Dormir looked away from the other’s face. When nothing was said in response for a while he looked back in an attempt to gauge the lime-blood’s reaction, just in time to see a hand in his face. The sudden pain of a surprisingly powerful flick to his nose made him jerk back, one hand rushing to the site of potential injury.

“Ow..what was that for?” 

Rubbing it lightly, he tried to keep his hold on the other, worried he might just walk away again.

“For being foolish. If I did not trust you I would not have let you walk away knowing.”

“But, I mean, if you would feel safer just killing m-”

“Dormir.” Achlys cut in, shrugging off the remaining hand. The sudden use of his first name caught his attention. He wasn’t sure he had ever heard the lime-blood use it.

“I do not want to kill you. As much as you infuriate me, I doubt I could ever bring myself to end you. The hatred I harbor for you is not the kind accompanied by murderous intent.”

Dormir stared at him for a moment, taking in what he had said. 

“So..you hate me in a romantic way? Is this a confession? Because if it’s not platonic hatred..”

Eyes widening marginally, Achlys stiffened.

“I said no such thing. You are putting words in my mouth.”

“I don’t know..sounded like you were revealing your true feelings.”

“You will leave now.”

Giving the yellow-blood a shove in the direction of his hive’s front door, he tried to force him out. Dormir laughed, floating out of his reach as he cursed under his breath. It subsided into repressed giggles when Achlys took a rather familiar gun out of his sylladex. 

“Aw, c’mon, don’t be like that..” 

He seemed determined though, shooting a few pellets at the other, effectively getting him out the door. The yellow-blood could not hold his laughter in any longer after the door was slammed and locked behind him. The look on Achlys’s face, and that barely noticeable blush of embarrassment, had been too much.


End file.
